Officially Academically Insane
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: [OC FIC] To participate in a tournament, the BladeBreakers must get academic diplomas as application forms. They have to go to school, but they just happen to enter one with students that are rumored to be possessed. How are they going to graduate now?
1. Chapter 1

**KK: **well, I've been planning for this rewrite for a long time. XD This chapter seems rushed to me, but I hope you'll forgive. X3 and yes, it will still have some of the other OC's from the last AI, as well as new ones. And please don't ask about the new title. XD

**I'd have liked to include the other OC's as well, but so far, some of the owners still haven't replied to me, so if after three days there's still no response, I'll dismiss it and continue with the story with the characters that I have.**

So, with this rewrite, I hope you guys will enjoy this one! X3

**--**

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and all of its characters does not and never will belong to me. All OC's belongto their respective owners.

--

**Officially Academically Insane  
- chapter 1 -**

"Wait, let me get this straight." Tyson huffed, crossing his arms, the vein on his temple threatening to pop. "**You're** not going to let **us**, the BladeBreakers, enter the biggest tournament in the whole history of Beyblade - other than the World Tournament, of course - because **we** don't have a school permit, so **you're** sending **us**, the BladeBreakers, to **SCHOOL**!"

Mr. Dickinson coughed nervously, "Well, that's about it, Tyson."

Kai rolled his eyes, and Ray and Max shrugged, snickering a bit as they counted to three.

One, two, three.

Tyson took a deep breath, and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

--

"Cheer up, Tyson, old buddy!" Max chirped, a bit muffled due to the fact that his mouth was full of cheesy french fries. "All we need is one year and we're sailing the boat to victory!"

"Easy for you to say." Tyson sulked, and simply retreated to eating his depression away. "That's one year, Maxie! One year of wasting our life away!"

"Oh, Tyson, don't be so melodramatic." Ray laughed (_"Melo -- wha?"_), before turning to look out the window of the private plane lent to them. Obviously, Kai chose to ride in his **own **private plane. "You're obviously enthusiastic about this, Max." He commented, a small grin on his face at the clouds passing by.

"Well," Max swallowed before speaking again, "I called mom earlier this morning just before we left for the airport, and she said that Hayton High was beautiful. Really big and has everything a student can ask for! Basketball courts, volleyball court, tennis court, soccer field, gyms, auditoriums, swimming pools, you name it. Their dorms are very luxurious, too."

"Ohh, yeah, didn't your mom used to teach before?" Tyson entered the conversation, past problems forgotten over a big plate of cheesy fries.

"Yup." The grin on the blonde's face never wavered. "She substituted in Hayton High way, way back. The principal wanted her to stay, but she didn't."

"Why's that?" Ray raised an eyebrow as Max leaned in closer to them to let out a deadly whisper.

"I heard the students there were **awful**."

Tyson swallowed, stopping his snack with a small break of sweat running down the sides of his face. "Your... mom told you that?"

"No, of course not." Max grinned, but his voice turned into that deep, macabre voice again. "But it's pretty big news when I was in America. Sure, the education's advanced, the place's great, but the students were thought to be psychotic and sometimes even **possessed**!"

Tyson jumped in his seat with a squeak. "P-Possessed?"

Max was about to say more, but his laughter got the best of him, and he laughed hysterically in his seat, spraying cheese all over Ray's face. "Oh my god, Tyson, you should have seen your face!"

Ray twitched, wiping the cheese off hastily. "Then please don't include **my** face."

"Hey, seriously!" Tyson huffed, sitting up right in his seat as he continued to eat his fries, sulking yet again. "I just wanted to know! Who would want to enter a school with your classmates psychotic and possessed? I don't know about you, but **I** wouldn't."

"Sorry, Tyson." Max snickered, letting out a few more chortles, before seeming to calm down. ("_Oh, sorry about the cheese, Ray."_) "But it's true, though. They said Hayton High was a teacher's hell. Lately, too, something weird's been going on. And there's this class. You seriously wouldn't want to get on their bad side."

"Class?" Ray asked, and Max opened his mouth to answer but the speaker boomed with the pilot's voice.

_"5 minutes to landing, BladeBreakers. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare to land. I repeat, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare to land."_

--

They stepped off the plane, but Tyson was surprised to see that they weren't in an airport at all. They were actually in an open field, the wind blowing furiously, with the grass swaying with it. In the distance, the sun started to set behind an old-fashioned - but very much screaming monarchy - castle.

Tyson gaped. "Where are we anyway?"

Max and Ray's jaws dropped and they looked at Tyson incredulously. "You stepped on the plane without knowing where you're going!"

"Uh..." Tyson gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah...?"

Just then, a figure walked forward towards them, hands in his pocket, ruby-red eyes and two-toned hair with a deadpan look on his face. "We're in Germany, and that," He pointed to the castle, "Is Robert Jurgen's castle."

"Kai!"

Kai smirked, "But of course, **you** wouldn't know that."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

--

"Why are we in Germany, again?"

Ray raised an eyebrow with an amused grin, "Because Hayton High is in France...?"

"Oh." Tyson paused, "Why are we in Germany, again?"

"Because, Tyson," A voice cut through the air, and all eyes turned to the new person entering the room through the large oak doors. "You're going to France through a private subway."

Tyson's face lit up, and a big smirk spread over his face. "Robert! Good to see you again, old pal!"

Robert lips merely thinned as he entered the room and seated himself on a chair somewhere near the burning fireplace.

"Hey, don't forget us!"

If possible, Tyson's face got even brighter when Enrique bounced in with an unwilling Johnny behind him. "You guys are here, too!" But there was something missing. "Oh? Where's Oliver?"

Enrique smiled brightly, his unruly blonde hair still unruly as ever. "Ollie's waiting for us in France, so we have to hurry because it's almost sunset."

"Don't get so excited, Enrique." Johnny drawled, "We still have a lot of time."

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Somebody's not telling me something. I think I'm missing the picture here."

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Kai smirked.

Max grinned. "That's Tyson for you!"

"Hey!"

"The plan is, Tyson," Robert started, "Tomorrow's officially the first day of... _class_, and we still have to get our..." He trailed off, as if something kept getting stuck in his throat.

Enrique grinned at his discomfort, "What Robert here is trying to say, we still have to get our schoolbooks fixed, our uniforms and all that, and we have to reach France before the school closes. Taking the normal train won't do us any good, so we're taking Robert's jet train."

"Jet train?" Max furrowed his eyebrows, "What's that?"

"Ask the genius." Johnny shrugged, pointing at Robert's flushed face with his thumb.

Ray blinked. "What's wrong with him?"

Enrique grinned wider, if more evilly. "He still can't accept the fact that he's going to **school**."

Robert chose to ignore that statement and was about to speak, but Tyson beat him to it. "W-w-w-wait a minute! The Majestics? School? **You're** going to Hayton High?"

"...Yes."

"Woah." Tyson breathed, "But you're the Majestics! Honestly, I'd think you'd already have a school permit! Wait, you **are** going to enter the Beyblade Cup Tournament, right?"

"We weren't planning to." Robert stated, and Johnny finished for him.

"But our parents wanted us to enter, and they said that a normal school would do us good." From the look on his face and the sarcasm dripping from his voice, he obviously wasn't enjoying his predicament either.

--

"Oliver!" Enrique waved as he jumped off the train, and ran to his green-haired friend.

Oliver smiled at him. "Nice to see you, too, Enrique."

They were currently in an underground tunnel, from where Robert's jet train traveled. In front of their drop-off area was a big elevator made with refined metal that leads to somewhere in Oliver's mansion.

"Woah." All eyes turned as Tyson stepped of the train, eyes wide and shining, before he ran around touching everything within reach. "This is so cool!"

Max grinned, leaning over to Ray with a mutter and gesturing to their drop-off area, "Makes you jealous, huh?"

Ray rolled his eyes, but grinned back nonetheless. "Definitely."

Soon after, Kai stepped off the train as well, Johnny and Robert trailing behind. After a few words from Robert, the train left and they all stood together, their voices echoing in the tunnel.

"Good evening, Oliver." Robert nodded stiffly, deciding that if Oliver mocked him about the school, he'd sick his bitbeast on the boy.

Oliver merely smiled innocently, "Good evening to you, too, Robert." Behind him, Enrique snickered quietly. He continued, "Well, we have fifteen minutes left to reach Hayton High. We should get going."

"Aw…" Tyson pouted, "No sight-seeing?"

--

"What the hell?" Tyson raised an eyebrow as the van stopped into a halt in front of a forest. "This is a forest!"

"We can see that, Tyson." Kai retorted, ignoring the glare the navy-blue haired boy sent him. "Hayton High's up ahead."

"In a forest!"

"Yes." Oliver smiled, an amused look on his face, as he gestured for everyone to step off the van. "Hayton High's a very prestigious high school, and their campus is way too big. They couldn't find a lot in the city, so they simply decided to settle up here. Their education's high in standards, and they're very private in their way of teaching, so the location somehow proved useful to them."

Ray blinked, a thoughtful expression on his face. "How come you know so much?"

Johnny answered for him, an irked look on his face. "His parents **owns** Hayton High."

Tyson's eyeballs nearly bulged out of their sockets. "WHAT!"

"Alright, now I'm really jealous." Max pouted.

"If I'm right," Kai drawled, "The Majestics' parents are the one hosting the Beyblade Cup Tournament, and it was them who set the 'school permit' rule up."

Johnny glared at him. "Don't remind us."

"Well, it should be fun!" Enrique chimed, throwing an arm around Johnny's shoulder that was carelessly shrugged off. "I heard there were a lot of cute girls in mini-skirts there!"

"That was all your doing, you idiot." Robert spoke up.

"Whaddya mean?" Tyson raised an eyebrow.

Oliver coughed embarrassedly. "When my parents started the school, they asked me to design the school uniform. Enrique was visiting, so I asked him to help me, and he said mini-skirts, so… mini-skirts."

Tyson laughed heartily, "Enrique's always been a pervert!"

"HEY! I am not!"

"Let's hurry." Robert cut in, walking forward and expecting the others to follow. "The principal might already be waiting at the top."

"The top?"

They continued walking towards the forest, passing at least ten rows of trees – Ray counted – before a round, glass case came into view in the middle of the pathway.

"What's that?" Max blinked.

"You can say it's an elevator." Oliver smiled, opening the door of the glass case connected to a small railway. "The school's too high up, so when you want to go the city, it'd be too long if you go down the slope of the forest. We call it Polytrans, though."

"Why's that?"

"No reason. I just like how it sounds."

They all sweat-dropped, but entered the glass case nonetheless. Kai frowned at the glass, "If it's out here in the open, then isn't glass just a little bit too fragile?"

"No, that's not normal glass." Oliver shook his head, before tapping the glass. "It's made of special substance. I tell you, it's not easy to break." He closed the door, and on the railing around the glass case, he looked for a white patch of metal with a green button and a red one. He pushed the green one, and waited as the glass case came to life, skidded a bit, before smoothly going up.

"I've never been so awestruck in all my life." Tyson grinned, looking out through the glass and into the forest.

--

"Scratch that." Tyson breathed as he looked at the huge gate in front of him and the huge building far behind it. "I have **never** been so awestruck in all my life."

"Wait till you see the inside!" Enrique grinned.

"Save the chit-chat for later." Robert piped in, "The principal's here." He watched as the gate opened slowly, and two people emerged from it, both wearing welcoming smiles.

"Ah, you must be the BladeBreakers and the Majestics." There was a fairly skinny woman with shoulder-length brown hair and rectangle glasses, while the other was a timid young man in his mid-twenties. "I'm the principal, and welcome to Hayton High."

--

In the farthest room of the first floor of Hayton High stood the prefect's office. The door stood ajar and a small peek of light emitted from it. In the room stood the prefect and a student, white bandages wrapped around his forehead.

"But I told you!" The student wailed, "**I **didn't do it!"

The prefect frowned, hands folded in front of her as she surveyed the student quietly. "School's not even started and you're already causing me trouble." She muttered.

The student slammed his hands on the table in exasperation, "I didn't do it! Look at me! I nearly bled to death back then! And you still think **I **did it?"

The prefect's lips set in a thin line. "You've done more extravagant stunts before. Why should I be surprised?"

"You – agh!" The student settled for clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, tears making it's way to his eyes. He wasn't going to let this prefect see him cry today. "Forget it, just… forget it." He muttered, walking out of the room and slamming the door closed in the process.

Alone in the room, the prefect rubbed her temples, before sitting behind her desk. She took the paper with the student's picture and info on it, before writing on the upper-left corner.

**SUSPENSION**

--

Somewhere in the premises of Hayton High, a girl blinked her eyes open, soil and mud being the first thing she sees. Her brain gets the message that her legs are numb, and so she sits up with shaking hands.

But as she looks up, her eyes catches sight of a black figure, huge and massive, it's gleaming red eyes watching her quietly.

And so, she screams.

**- tbc -**


	2. chapter 2

**KK: **I've got a lot of characters to write about. XD I just hope I can manage. X3 Please do tell me if I'm writing your character wrong or something, because I really love all of their personalities and want to get it right. –sweat drop-

**All the OC's from the previous AI are in here, except for Kyoko. And thank you to everyone who lent me their OC's.**

So, with this rewrite, I hope you guys will enjoy this one! X3

**--**

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and all of its characters does not and never will belong to me.

Lanibelongs to WildKitsune/Charlizebelongs to cookie crumbs / Akaribelongs to BloodyCrystal / Toni belongs to Bed 'N' Breakfast / Ruth belongs to tiger-of-ice / Pandora belongs to Vanilla Cherries

The rest belongs to me.

**The plot also doesn't belong to me. **Please go to Vanilla Cherries and bow down to her greatness, because if it weren't for her e-mailing me, this rewrite wouldn't be here today. X3

And **Vanilla Cherries, **yes, I know, I changed the second chapter, but it's because I wasn't happy with the first draft. I would have sent this to you first but I've got school tomorrow so there'd be no time to go online by then, so if you see something wrong with this chappie, you know what to do. –hugs-

--

**Officially Academically Insane  
- chapter 2 -**

"You're an idiot," a girl hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously behind black-framed rectangle glasses in the dark. Her left eye was neon green, while the other was electric blue, giving the other person an even more eerie feeling. The girl gritted her teeth, her shoulder-length magenta hair flowing behind her as she walked around the room, her fingers playing with her three dark pink bangs nervously.

"It's not my fault, Pandora," the other hissed back, obviously ticked off. He ran his hands through black, spiky hair and pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "Raine and I were attacked. The attacker left me bleeding and unconscious, and freaking took Raine away. What do you think I could have done?"

"Looked for tracks? Clues? Anything? But _no_, you just had to run away and get back in campus because you were scared of _bleeding_ to death." Pandora scowled, "You're pathetic, Gin."

"Stop talking as if you're the only one who cares!" Gin stomped, near tears once again for the umpteenth time that night. "There were no tracks! No clues! And I ran away because I thought that stupid excuse for a prefect would actually care enough to call police, but she didn't. Instead, the only thing she did was suspend me!"

"That's enough." another girl stepped out from the shadows, rubbing her temples with an annoyed expression. She pushed away black, wavy hair from her face and stared at them with emerald green eyes. "If you're going to fight, save all that energy for that attacker. The others are searching the forest, but I'm still trying to get word from Riku."

Pandora's lips tightened. She glared at Gin one last time, before focusing her attention to the other girl. "Riku's still not back, Charlize?"

Charlize shook her head. "She told me she'll be back tonight. It's only seven, after all."

-----

"What happened?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow at Oliver.

They were currently in the small living room for the dormitories, the fire placing crackling brightly and the night sky bright with stars outside the window.

Oliver shrugged, a worried look on his face. "I've just received word that two students were attacked in the forest. A boy and a girl. The boy's safe but wounded, and the girl's missing, so the start of classes will be rescheduled three days from now."

"What do you mean _attacked_?" Tyson leaned in front of his chair, listening intently.

"We're not sure," Again, Oliver shrugged. "The boy said it was dark and he couldn't remember. He refused to say anything else until we called the police."

Robert crossed his arms. "Have you called the police, then?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. The principal forbade me not to. She said to give her three days at least. Besides, even though I'm probably higher than her, I'm still a student and she's still my principal." he laughed slightly, but there was no humor.

"Then what the heck does she think she can do?" Tyson scowled.

"Don't get so hyped up, Tyson." Kai drawled. "You forget this is still Hayton High. It's also one of the most prestigious and advanced schools so they can definitely do something. And another thing is that if they call the police, everything will be made public and I don't think that the principal would like it if the reputation of her school would be destroyed."

"That's another reason why I went along with the principal's plan." Oliver shrugged. "My parents own this school. I can't let it go down."

Enrique whistled. "That's the way to do it, Ollie!"

"But why do you suppose they were attacked?" Max leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Probably got a grudge or something." Johnny shrugged.

Tyson sighed exasperatedly. "That's one hell of a grudge."

-----

"I'm confused." a girl with very short, dark brown hair muttered, her deep brown eyes searching around for her companion. Her rectangle glasses had black frames on the top and she pushed them higher on the bridge of her nose nervously. "So what did Gin say again?"

Her companion sighed, giving her a patient smile, not caring at all that the other has been asking that question over and over again for the whole hour. "Gin said he wasn't sure _what_ attacked them, Toni. The only thing he remembered was that the attacker had a big body, and a lot of body hair." she smiled meekly, pushing away long wavy dark brown hair away from hazel eyes. Her hair had a red tint in it, and she had tied it up in its usual high ponytail.

"Ruth, uhm… wait… Body hair?"

"Yes, body hair." Ruth grinned. "Gin said he was _uber furry_, but that would seem very inappropriate."

"Err… right." Toni shrugged. She turned her head, but nearly screamed when her face touched something hairy. "IT'S THE ATTACKER!"

"What? Where?" Ruth rushed over to her, but raised an eyebrow as she saw Toni's predicament. "It's just a patch of hair, Toni."

"…It smells bad." Toni coughed, pushing the patch of hair away. "_Just_ a patch of hair, Ruth? This is one big patch of hair. Think about it! This might belong to the attacker!"

Ruth shrugged. "I guess Gin was right. The attacker really **is **uber furry."

-----

"What are we looking for, anyway?" a girl with raven wing black done in a bun with left-over hair gelled into a copper-red halo around it, her stormy dark gray eyes trying to get adjusted to the darkness. She ducked under a branch to get around the tree. She scanned the floors, but found nothing unusual. There was nothing on the trees as well.

"Charlize said to look for tracks, Akari…" another girl murmured, following Akari silently. Her straight, waist-length dark purple (almost black) hair got stuck in the branch, and she gently untangled it. She pushed her shoulder length bangs away, coughing nervously as she walked through unfamiliar grounds. She had golden eyes, pointed ears, and fangs – the characteristics of a neko-jin.

"Tracks, tracks, tracks…" Akari muttered, "Lani, you have sharper eyes. Can you see anything?"

Lani scanned around, her eyes locking onto the ground. "The soil looks disturbed here."

Akari's head shot up and she scurried back to where Lani was. "Really?"

Lani nodded, happy to help. "Look. It's like a big dent. If you look around, you'll see that the dent is like a circle or something."

"What could possibly make this, then?" Akari huffed. Lani shrugged. "If this actually connects with the attacker, then he's surely a big brute."

Lani merely stifled a giggle. Akari grinned, standing up from her crouched position. "Let's go tell the others then."

-----

"Well, since we wouldn't be doing anything useful for a while, do you guys want a tour?" Oliver grinned.

Tyson cheered. "Of course!"

"I'm hitting the sack." Johnny stood up from his chair, looking at Oliver expectantly.

"The boys dormitories are to the left." Oliver pointed. "You and Robert will get Room 14. Kai and Ray gets 13, Tyson and Max in 12, while Enrique and I gets 11."

Kai merely blinked before he stood up as well and walked away to his room without a word.

Max shrugged. "I'm guessing he won't take the tour."

"I'll pass as well." Robert nodded politely, before going to his room, with Johnny following closely behind.

"Well, gentlemen." Oliver smiled, "Shall we go?"

-----

"Yes, I've missed you, too, Riku." Charlize managed to squeeze out, her voice muffled due to the fact that the said girl currently has her in a big bear hug.

They were currently outside the school gates and in the forest (they snuck out, of course) with the rest of Class 1-C who had dormitories. The search was obviously going well, especially with that dent Akari and Lani found and the patch of hair courtesy of Ruth and Toni.

Riku let out a squeal, gave Charlize one last squeeze before jumping onto Pandora next. "Aww, it's been so long!" her black hair was cut in layers, the longest part of her hair reaching just under her shoulders. Her hair was parted at the right side, and her bangs on the left side almost reached her eye. Bright purple eyes scanned the forest, relishing in the feel to be back.

"So, how's it been?" Charlize grinned.

"Great!" Riku clapped her hands. "If this goes on, I'm on my way to fame and fortune!" she laughed. She continued to speak, but her eyes locked onto Pandora's sea foam green pants. "What the _heck_ are you wearing?"

Pandora raised one delicate eyebrow. "At least I'm not wearing an oversized puffy coat that makes you look stout and obese. Oh, and has a really dull shade of the color brown. And bright pink flip-flops."

Riku opened her mouth but closed it on second thought. "That was mean." she pouted, "I like my flip-flops."

Pandora merely smiled innocently.

Charlize grinned at their antics, motioning yet again to Riku's oversized puffy coat. "Your costume still under it?"

Riku nodded cheerfully. "We had a late show. That's why I couldn't come back before 7:30. I'll just change and I'll catch up. Tell Gin I'm coming."

-----

"Why are we here again?" a girl with pink hair tied into a high ponytail by a light pink cloth and golden eyes pouted. "It's so boring. And everything's so big." She blinked at the structure of the buildings.

"It's the Elders' idea, Mariah." a boy with dark brown hair in a low ponytail and the same golden eyes sighed. "We have to do this to enter the Beyblade Cup. You **do **want to enter, right?"

"Of course, Lee!" Mariah huffed and puffed her cheeks, "I just don't get why the village had to send us over here. So far away, right? While Gary and Kevin gets to be in Russia."

"I thought you liked adventure." Lee teased.

"I do!" Mariah grinned, before pointing behind her to a red-haired boy with sharp, blue eyes. "I can't say the same about Tala, though."

-----

"Oliver."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is blood doing on the wall?"

"…_what?_"

**- tbc -**


End file.
